


Stuck Observing

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: (cardfight spirits doesn't have the same ring), Dark Irregulars, Duel Spirits AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Leaving his deck in his room had slipped Satoru's mind when he went to visit Shouma.





	

"Oh, come to watch?"

"Wh-?!"

Satoru's head immediately rose from the pillow his face had been buried in, looking around frantically for the intruder.

"Who-... ah, Scharhrot... I-I meant to leave my deck in my room..."

He physically relaxed slightly when he noticed it was just the translucent spirit in the room.

"What? And deprive him of this show?" Shouma teased, gently guiding Satoru back down with a hand on his neck. Scharhrot remained silent, just sitting cross legged in midair.

"I don't- uh, I didn't think he would be interested. He... doesn't like you..."

"He doesn't have to like me to wanna hear you scream. Then again, he could probably hear it from your room anyway."

"Shin- ah..." Satoru sighed in pleasure as Shouma moved just a bit. He'd just slid in when he noticed Scharhrot earlier, and it made him wonder if he was watching the entire time.

"How would you like me to fuck him?" he asked, barely expecting a response but perhaps a glare. Scharhrot's expression remained neutral as he continued his silence. Shouma just offered a carefree shrug and started up a slow ryhthm, going easy on Satoru for the moment.

Satoru was already squirming, trying to aim him at his sweet spot. It was visibly obvious when he found it, because he stiffened up as he focused all of his energy into holding his noises back. How discourteous to his duel spirit...

Shouma, of course, picked up the pace to tear the moans from Satoru's throat, feeling him relax again as he gave up on staying quiet. Satoru moved back against him like a good boy, and Shouma looked over to Scharhrot, wondering how badly his hands must have ached to hold Satoru's hips as Shouma did. Deliberately showing off, Shouma moved his hands up to Satoru's shoulders and slid them down his sides to rest on his waist. Shouma was pretty sure Scharhrot's eyes narrowed at that.

Satoru's moans grew in volume, and every pant came out as a cute little sigh. His arms shifted to wrap around the pillow, fingers gripping it as tightly as his body gripped Shouma.

"Are you _sure_ you don't have any requests?" Shouma reminded Scharhrot, watching him lose the slightest bit of his composure.

"Ahh, faster..."

"Not you," he playfully chided, obeying nonetheless.

"... On his back," Scharhrot finally spoke, though he still didn't move.

Shouma slowed down and pulled out, ignoring Satoru's little whimper of protest at the loss of contact. He turned over onto his back, shyly glancing at Scharhrot.

"You can come closer, too," Shouma offered, but Scharhrot ignored him.

Shouma started up again pretty quickly once Satoru's legs were wrapped around his waist. Deciding to see if he could get a reaction out of Scharhrot, Shouma grabbed his set aside phone and looked for his audio recordings of Satoru.

"You haven't even heard him at his prime, have you? Here, listen to this one," he said, selecting one of his favorites.

"Mm, Shinonome, please sink your cock into me, please, I n-need you so bad..." a tinny, breathy voice moaned from his phone. Satoru covered his face in embarrassment, despite the fact that he was already getting fucked in front of someone.

"Oh, and this one!"

"--Yes, I love it... I love being of service to you, I- ah-h, I love riding you, b-but- _ahh_ , I really want you to hold me down and fuck me..."

He'd barely hit record on time for that one, but he managed to get the important part. If his phone displayed how many times he'd listened to that clip, it would probably have already hit triple digits.

Shouma took mercy on Satoru and set his phone aside once more to focus on him, watching his hands fall from his face to the bed, gripping the sheets as Shouma sped up.

"Lean forward," Scharhrot suddenly commanded.

"Mm, over top of him like this?" Shouma asked to confirm, rolling his hips into Satoru as he placed his forearms on either side of his head.

Satoru's fingers released the sheets to dig into Shouma's back, his little sounds not only intensifying further but also more audible and satisfying so close to his face. He watched Satoru's attempt at eye contact fail as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his legs squeezing Shouma's waist.

"Oh, if only you could touch him," Shouma pretended to lament, too busy watching Satoru's lips shape his name to glance at Scharhrot.

"Do not push your luck, human," he warned, no doubt glaring.

"Or what? What can you do? You're oddly helpless in this world, aren't you?" Shouma laughed lightly.

"Shinonome..." Satoru whispered, eyes closed and head thrown back as his limbs clung to Shouma. He didn't seem to be paying the conversation any mind.

"Why don't you try saying his name?"

Satoru moved his head and forced his eyes open to look at Scharhrot before closing them again with a moan.

"Sch... Scharhrot- ahh, Scharhrot..."

One of Satoru's hands on Shouma's back roamed up to his shoulder, sliding down his arm. Shouma reached down to stroke him, earning an even louder moan, and Satoru's arms flew up to link around Shouma's neck.

Shouma huffed amusedly and leaned further down to bury his face in Satoru's neck, kissing at him there. He was so sensitive and pliant, offering adorable little noises as he approached the edge. Scharhrot must have been having the time of his life watching-

Well, he certainly was. Shouma laughed when he noticed Scharhrot kneeling at the side of the bed, staring at Satoru up close. He reached a clawed hand out to touch Satoru's face, but it phased right through him.

It only took a few more harsh thrusts to break Satoru, his cock twitching in Shouma's hand as he came with little sounds stuttering out of his throat. Shouma stayed inside of Satoru, coating his walls with come. Satoru shivered and let his limbs slowly release Shouma to rest on the bed.

Shouma slowly pulled out and moved back on his knees, beckoning Scharhrot over.

"Look. See how it leaks out of him?"

Satoru tried to close his legs in response but Shouma held them open.

"And he loves it, too," Shouma added with a smile.

Scharhrot pretended to be uninterested, turning his head but still staring as come and lube dripped onto the bed from inside of Satoru. Shouma often used an overabundance of lube on purpose just for this sight.

"Good boy," he praised, raising his clean hand to weave it into Satoru's hair. He only sighed in reponse and let his eyes fall shut, probably about ready to go to sleep for the night. When he was tired, he tended not to worry about the cleanup.

Shouma lied beside Satoru and reached down to grab the blanket and toss it over them. Satoru immediately turned on his side and bundled up, holding the blanket between his legs and ducking under it so half his head was covered. He was doubtlessly smearing come all over the blanket, but Shouma didn't mind. Satoru would likely apologize profusely in the morning.


End file.
